happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincentine's Theme Song
'Song:' /watch?v=oi3ssgn_-WU 'Lyrics:' Hello, hello Welcome to your first night In the place where the pizza is hot And the fun brings light Now you saw us in the local news What made your thought presume This was the job for you What will you do Between 12am and the break of dawn The toys start to glitch From when they power on You got the cameras and your flashlight What more is there to need Just be quick Just be ready 'Cause they're pretty scary Just be very very wary As the night goes on I may be there at the beginning But not for long I pre-recorded messages to keep you Alive (I'm not here all night) 'Cause I'm Vincentine I'm here to take the care and the fear Once the time ends near I will not be here Yeah I'm Vincentine Ring ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time Before I trust you to survive I'm Vincentine Tick tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen To be careful of decisions you make I am Vincentine Yes I am Vincentine Hey hey How ya doin' Now the first night was fine But there's a deep dark warning For the future up ahead So divine Now you see the Pirate Cove is a blare Just keep an eye on the guy And you'll be prepared Now the rest of the bunch Well, I'm not too sure Because the next thing you know They're outside your door So don't forget my simple methods And just use your light Before they take your body And leave you to die Be very very wary That the battery drains So preserve your only tools And your life remains Keep the light shining bright for the final Night (I'm not here all night) 'Cause I'm Vincentine I'm here to take the care and the fear Once the time ends near I will not be here Yeah I'm Vincentine Ring ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time Before I trust you to survive I'm Vincentine Tick tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen To be careful of decisions you make I am Vincentine Yes I am Vincentine Hey there, dude Glad you're back The last security guard just couldn't Pick up the slack So now you're the new guy Picking up the job Just please understand This nightmare never stops So we built it up from scratch Take the crap Take the stuff that wouldn't work 'Cause we all know All the broken stuff Just makes you go berserk To add suspension The tension in this attraction Check the vents for your protection From the broken down hallucinations In the past They said they stuffed you in a suit You know the coverup story Sounds kinda cute Just remember now That everything's gonna be fine Because your darkest thoughts Are all in your mind Now before I leave I just remembered We found a toy A freaking robot with brains Oh, what a joy So I'll pass you the recordings Of the original voice See He'll never leave you be So just listen You don't have a Choice Take what you have learned And become the master (Tick tock on the clock and we're never gonna stop) Then you'll be safe when I am not around I'm Vincentine I'm Vincentine I'm Vincentine 'Cause I'm Vincentine I'm here to take the care and the fear Once the time ends near I will not be here Yeah I'm Vincentine Ring ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time Before I trust you to survive I'm Vincentine Tick tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen To be careful of decisions you make I am Vincentine Yes I am Vincentine I'm Vincentine I'm Vincentine I'm Vincentine Hello Hello Category:Songs Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanon Songs